The Bet
by Lady Jaye1
Summary: Oliver Queen lost a bet and now he's taking it like a man.


_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Justice League or anything by D.C. (Wish I did though…)_

_I've been busy with schoolwork, so I haven't been able to update my other stories. That should change after Thanksgiving, hopefully a little sooner._

**The Bet**

_Oliver Queen lost a bet and now he's taking it like a man._

…………_+…………_

It had started as an unfortunate round of drunken poker…

It was also the last time that Oliver Queen would play drunken poker.

It was _especially_ the last time that he would play the said game with the likes of Steel, Captain Atom, Green Lantern, Mister Terrific, and Wildcat.

Oliver Queen tried not to stomp down one of the many corridors of the Justice League Watchtower. Stomping only made the blue, star studded fabric ride up even more on his thighs.

Perhaps it was _slightly_ his fault (very _much_ his fault) that he had fallen into the trap. It was he, after all, who had said that they should make the poker game more interesting by not betting with money.

He hadn't expected to lose his dignity in the process.

"Hey GA! Lookin' good!"

Oliver Queen pointedly ignored the catcalls as he stalked past Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. How the hell did the woman wear this _thing_?

Of course, this situation might also be blamed on Captain Atom, as he was surprisingly the one to suggest the punishment. (It might be interesting to note that the said suggestion came not long after Oliver Queen had made a _slightly_ sarcastic comment that nothing could be scarier as a Halloween costume that a walking nuclear weapon.)

The Green Arrow rounded a corner, only to come face to face with a faceless man in a blue trench coat and fedora.

The Question stared at him.

Oliver Queen pretended indifference as he pointed to his costume.

"Does this make me look fat?" he asked innocently.

Unable to find a suitable comment, the Question sadly shook his head and continued on past, as if seeking to put distance between himself and the apparently insane Oliver Queen.

"And they think I'm the cracked one," he heard Vic Sage mutter under his breath.

"I heard that!" The indignant Oliver Queen shouted. He started to shake his fist at the other man, but instead was forced to catch the long black wig that had fallen from his head.

Then he was forced to readjust the golden (plastic) bracelets creeping up his forearms.

Captain Atom was a _dead_ walking nuclear weapon.

Although the said death would have to wait until tomorrow. Ollie's costume was riding up on his thighs again.

It couldn't be said that he wasn't a man of commitment, however. Oliver Queen had taken great liberties in ensuring that his Halloween costume was as authentic as possible. Not only had he spray painted a lasso with golden paint (which he has since dubbed the 'Lasso of Shame'), but he had also stuffed a bra for further effect.

However, he had drawn the line at shaving his legs and armpits. (Despite all attempts of Wildcat to blackmail him otherwise.)

Oliver Queen was forced to a halt when he spotted a winged demon down the hall.

Shayera Hol was laughing her ass off.

The Green Arrow glared, but to no avail. Suddenly, on a moment of sadistic inspiration, Oliver Queen slung his arm around the Thanagarian woman's waist (Dinah will forgive him.), and leered 'suggestively' at her.

"Hey Honey, want to go back to my place?" Ollie asked in a 'feminine' voice. "I can show you just how truthful my lasso can be."

Tears began to pour down the reddened face of Shayera Hol. After several unsuccessful attempts to speak, she managed to choke out a single sentence.

"Diana's going to kill you."

"Diana?" Ollie asked in mock puzzlement. "Baby, I _am_ Diana! Now where's my Brucie Wucie? I need to seduce him with my superior Amazon powers."

Fully devoid of the capability for sentient speech, Shayera Hol merely pointed towards the control room before collapsing on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

Oliver Queen hid a smirk as he attempted to glide gracefully through the automatic doors. Perhaps he would get more enjoyment out of this than he had originally thought.

All action seemed to stop in the room as 'Wonder Woman' glided into the room. Wallace Rudolph West, currently clad in a pirate costume, stared wide eyed at the hairy 'Amazon' before zooming out of the room. (Moments like this must be shared; therefore the Flash has gone to spread the word...)

(And to get a camera.)

Oliver Queen slunk over to Bruce Wayne, who seemed _very_ intent on ignoring his existence.

Of course, Bruce Wayne was _always_ very intent on ignoring everyone else in the control room.

"Hey Brucie…" Oliver crooned 'seductively.'

Bruce Wayne froze, but still didn't turn around.

"Is Bruce Wucie mad?" 'Wonder Woman' continued.

Silence, then…

"_Queen_…." Batman warned, still not daring to look behind him. (He had heard rumors from John.)

Oliver Queen thought for several seconds before unstrapping his Lasso of Shame.

"But Brucie," Ollie protested shamelessly. "I've even brought my own bondage rope."

Bruce Wayne made the mistake of turning his head in curiosity. He first glanced at the very _hairy_ legs (so unlike the _real_ Diana's) before up at the 'golden' lasso in Ollie's hands.

Bruce's mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"She will kill you," was the only reply.

"Who?" Ollie asked innocently. "Shayera? I already tried to seduce her, but apparently I'm not her type."

Bruce clamped his lips shut tight to avoid another twitch.

"I didn't realize that Shayera was your 'type'," Batman said instead. 'Diana' twirled 'her' rope absentmindedley as 'she' tried to explain.

"Well, when you live on an island of only women in the absence of male contact, it is only logical that…"

"**OLIVER QUEEN!"**

Oliver Queen spun around to see the real Wonder Woman glaring hotly from the other side of the room. The archer could only find one response.

"Oh shit."

Bruce Wayne, however, took this as an opportune time to inform Oliver Queen of a slight error on his costume.

"By the way," Batman stated impassively, "Your tiara's crooked."

………………………………………………

_(To those that it may concern, Oliver Queen did escape relatively unscathed. His survival may perhaps be due to a sudden break down in uncontrollable laughter on the part of Diana, princess of the Amazons.)_

_(Black Canary made Ollie burn his costume, but his Lasso of Shame has mysteriously disappeared.)_

_(Captain Atom also found himself on the mailing list of several nuclear protest groups and somehow as a registered member of Greenpeace USA.)_

**Happy Halloween**


End file.
